Kingdom of the Dark Spark
A race has begun for the most destructive power known in the universe on Earth. Both Maximals and Predacons seek it out for their own reasons, and what lies may be the key to destroying life on Earth as we know it. Part 1 Synopsis Thousands of years ago, the last 7 Original Primes traveled the galaxy to create Energon with sun-absorbing machines called Sun Harvesters. The Primes followed a law in which to never kill planets with life, but one of them, later called The Fallen, deceives the others by building an army and sets up a Harvester on Earth in 17,000 BC. However, his plans had changed when he discovered Earth as a vast reservoir of Energon, but mostly because of an ancient artifact, the Dark Spark, had been buried there. After defeating ancient humans, the Primes defeat and imprison the Fallen before he can harvest the Earth's sun with the "Dark Spark", by using an ancient sword called the Star Saber. The rest of the Primes sacrifice themselves to hide the blade, in a tomb, created of their own bodies, after they had imprisoned the Fallen in an unknown location. In 2005, a satellite detected a mysterious heat bloom beneath Bouvetoya, an island about one thousand miles off the coast of Antarctica. The Predacons discovered through thermal imaging that there was a pyramid buried 2000ft beneath the ice. Megatron wants to claim it for his own reasons, believing something powerful was buried underneath within it. But the Maximals discover this as well, as they assemble a team, including the kids, to go investigate. Both teams go afer the pyramid, never knowing what was lying inside. Far in space, a Maximal scout ship reaches Earth's orbit, it blasts a shaft through the ice towards the source of the heat bloom. When both teams arrive at an abandoned whaling station above the heat source, they find the shaft and descend beneath the ice; the Maximals first, while the Predacons follow, allowing the Maximals to go and do the dirty work for them. They locate the mysterious pyramid, which has three sides instead of four like in Egypt and begin to explore it, finding evidence of a pre-historic civilization and what appears to be a sacrificial chamber filled with human skeletons that appeared to be dark and mishapened. Aelita begins to feel woozy and sick just being near the place, as Justin realizes something might not be right about the pyramid at all. Meanwhile, the scout ship lands, and three Maximals, Jetfire, Leobreaker, and Ironhide, land and easily make their way down to the pyramid, and arrive just as the Predacons unwittingly activate the structure. The Fallen, who had been entrapped within the Pyramid, begins to awaken, and immediately uses the Dark Spark to begin awakening Mini-Cons to seek out the intruders. Conflicts erupt between the Predacons, Maximals, and humans, resulting in several wounded. Through translation of the pyramid's heiroglyphs, the Maximals learn that the Pyramid was in fact a Sun Harvester, but had been reconverted to be used as a prison to hold the Fallen, the Judas of Cybertron itself. And that if he were to get out, he would use the Sun Harvester to destroy all life on Earth, by destroying its sun. The Maximals learned of the reason as to why the scout ship was sent there, because the Fallen had found a way to get out. Though the Sun Harvester couldn’t be activated, as it was reformatted to accept a second key, the Dark Saber. Luckily it was hidden away from the Pyramid a long time ago. Though no one knows where it was. Meanwhile, Megatron had found the Fallen, and bargained a deal to help him activate the Sun Harvester, if the Energon that had been harvested be used in the conquering of Cybertron. To which the Fallen agreed, and would give access to a ship that would take them back home. The two factions of Maximals make an alliance and use Jetfire's self-destruct device to destroy the pyramid and the remaining Darkcons. The Maximals and humans reach the surface, where they battle the escaped Predacons, as well as the Fallen. They defeat them both by attaching a chain on the Fallen’s back, and then attached the chain to a water tower and pushing it over a cliff, dragging the Fallen and the Predacons who were dragged with him to the ocean floor and drowning it. However, the victory is short-lived, as the Fallen transforms into Ship Mode, and takes off, proclaiming the search for the Dark Saber has begun. Part 2 Synopsis Trivia Category:Chapters